Aroma Perdida ONESHORT
by Muraki nima
Summary: Luego de tres años largos de depresión con alimento deficiente, desabrido; llego a su olfato aquel elixir olvidado que le hizo volver a la vida; ahora, solo tenia que recuperarlo. TsukiKane/Lemón.


**¡Holaaaa!  
><strong>

**¿Qué creen? pues si, vengo con otro Oneshort 8´D Gracias, en serio, infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios en mis anteriores oneshorts de TG, no saben lo feliz que me hace contribuir a este hermoso fandom. Los invito a el grupo de TG yaoi así como a la pagína recien creada :D ambos se llaman: "Mundo Tokyo Ghoul -*Yaoi Shippeador-*" Sin más que decir les dejo leer :D**

_**Dedicatoria: A todas esas hermosas chicas que queria un capítulo con referencia de lo que leeran a continación. Si quieren saber, lean, es sorpresa *0***_

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a ISHIDA SUI yo solo los uso para fines sensualmente perversos (?) Si no has leido el manga puede que esto se consideré spoiler pues contiene cosas de la segunda parte del manga: TG Re:**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

><p><strong>ÚNICO CAPÍTULO:<strong>

_"Cuando consigues un objetivo te planteas el siguiente"_ Era al menos la idea que Tsukiyama tenia y que aplicaba para su vida diaria, pero sobre todo por ese exuberante, y, hasta pretencioso afán de buscar lo mejor para comer. Le daba igual si era hombre o mujer; viejo o joven; mientras tuviera un buen sabor que deleitara su exigente paladar, eso bastaba para mantenerlo contento, o al menos un rato en lo que encontraba a su siguiente "manjar especial". Ganador, narcisista al punto del odio, satírico por naturaleza, sin contar que se encontraría el reto más grande de su vida y que cada vez que algo le impedía llegar a él solo le abría el apetito urgente y desesperado por satisfacer más que hambre.

Conoció a Kaneki Ken.

"Me lo comeré" era esas tres simples palabras, que llevaban un gran significado para él, una vez que él sabor a elixir carmesí, la carne siendo molida por sus dientes y tragada hasta llegar a su estomago le daría la felicidad que deseaba. Pero, no contó con el inconveniente en su forma de vivir al ponerse retos.

Se obsesionó.

Sus anteriores objetivos los conseguía sin problemas. No perdía nunca. ¿Y qué paso? Fue mucho tiempo el mismo objetivo, meses, que es un tiempo relativamente corto, pero largo para alguien tan retorcido como él. Llego a conocer a su comida, al ver el fondo, al ver de que estába hecha, de cuales eran sus ingredientes uno por uno, al punto de que esos ingredientes pasaron a ser aptitudes, y esas aptitudes, formas de ser, creando así el inicio de un deseo, el fin para él caustico Tsukiyama.

Se enamoro.

Si, una mezcla malsana entre el apetito que se volvió deseo, el deseo, que se viro a obsesión, y al final se engarzapo en su mente como una emoción. Ya no lo veía servido en su plato, ya no veía una mesa enorme con platos llenos cada uno con viseras de Kaneki y una charola enorme con su cabeza en ella. No, ahora veía una persona, un chico, un hombre, ¿Enamorado de un hombre? Dirían, que escandaloso, aunque para ser él le sorprendió más la idea de esa contradicción en su mente que si Ken era hombre o mujer. Al fin de cuentas, eso nunca le importo cuando se alimentaba.

¿Por qué lo hacia?

¿Lo hacia porque tenia hambre, o lo hacia por la curiosidad de "probar" algo "nuevo" para no aburrirse en un mundo donde lo único que podía comer -debido a su calidad ghoul- era carne humana y nada más? Así es, cuando se percato de eso ya nada tuvo sentido.

Pero fue tarde, mucho tiempo tarde. Lo intento detener a base de engaños como "yo seré quien te coma", no esperándose que la expresión de Ken en ese instante fue una llena de un "gracias" o un "lo se" sabiendo que el comer no era precisamente el significado, si no lo que se llama un sentimiento como tal.

.

.

.

.

Ese exasperante "tic, tac" de un reloj que solo te dice que estas perdiendo valiosos segundos, y minutos si te detienes a pensar.

Todo cambia con él pasar de eso que no podemos tocar, que pasa ante nosotros siendo una ventisca que solo la sientes cuando ya dejo el lastre de lo que traía con ella. Tsukiyama Shuu, el "gourmet narcisista" dejo de ser quién era. O lo superas,o te hundes; el se hundió. El abismo en él que estaba sumergido hasta el cuello lo tenia atrapado en una arena movediza que si intentaba salir solo lo sumergía más y más adentro ¿su salvación? Aquella cuerda con una fuerte resistencia llamada: Kanae, su primo y sirviente pues lo idolatraba al punto de que, cuando Shuu callo en ese infierno impuesto por un sentimiento no aclarado y duditativamente correspondido, hacia lo que estaba en si por verlo de nuevo en su gloria, con esa refulgente forma de ser.

Así llego a sus manos aquella prenda llena de pudor creyendo que con ello Tsukiyama "reaccionaria"; no obstante, para su sorpresa, no hubo avistamiento de vida. Un zombie sin voluntad ni ganas de vivir. Kaneki Ken se había llevado todo lo que Shuu era.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro cimientos de cemento que mantenían refugiado al ser que recidia en su camastro, en la comodidad de sabanas que le proporcionaban calor a un cuerpo casi muerto; abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el día que llegaba se imponía ante su inminente desdeño por seguir sintiendo, por seguir viendo, por la tortura llamada amor a alguien que desapareció sin dejar rastro ni cuerpo a cual llorarle. Le ataco de forma repentina cuando la oscuridad se convirtió en luz carcomiendo cegadamente sus pupilas lilas que carecían de resplandor.

-¡Tsukiyama-sama, es suficiente!-La voz demandante con un deje de preocupación llego a sus oídos en un taladro que le perforaba las cienes.

-Kanae...cierra las cortinas y vete...-independientemente de su actitud indiferente hacia la vida, se notaba su exigencia en esas dos palabras que fueron sueltas de su boca con desgano y apatía.

-M-me temo no poder complacerle. ¡Debe salir de ahí! Ya lo he ayudado mucho, si no fuera porque apenas si prueba bocado ya estaría muerto ¿Eso quiere?

-Si te pesa...deja de hacerlo y desaparece...

Aquella cuerda de salvación podía verse que tenia partes desprendidas que con el menor tirón terminaría por romperse. A Kanae le temblaba el labio inferior de impotencia, en un intento vano de reprimir la angustia.

-¡No!-se armo de valor para poner energía en esa negatividad-Deje de ser un inmaduro, de pensar que todo termino, si quiere devuelta a Haise, Kaneki , o como se llame ahora, entonces salga a buscarlo y deje de hacerse el mártir, de ser una carga para otros. ¡M-Me voy! ¿escucho?-No recibió respuesta, como tantas otras veces. Se giro dando media vuelta para salir a desahogarse afuera y hablarle a las rosas que eran sus amigas y buenas consejeras.

-Kanae...

Retorno su partida observando con premisa su apariencia. Cabello largo y enmarañado, ojeras debajo de sus ojos, mirada desdeñosa, ropa arrugada con olor a cama, y hedor corporal, no necesitaba aspirar para percatarse de ello, la sola apariencia lo decía por si sola.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías prepararme el baño antes de que te vayas? Voy a salir.

-Yo...etto...Tsukiyama-sama...-acerco su antebrazo a sus ojos para tapar las lagrimas al escucharle decir que dejaría ese cascaron para nacer de nuevo-¡Si...! ¡enseguida voy!-levanto el mirar hacia su primo venerado, mostrando lluvia salada que corrían sonriendo por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

Sus pies uno tras otro sobre el pavimento haciendolo avanzar a un modo casi embelesante, llamando la atención por su singular forma de vestir. Traía un chaleco con formas de romboides entre morado y rosa con una camisa blanca y un pantalón lila, su cabello recién cortado, el dulce aroma de su colonia dejando rastro olfativo por quien pasaba cerca. Tarareaba, probablemente una canción que pasaba por su mente o quizá algo al azar. Repasaba una y otra vez la que le dio Kanae una vez que salio de bañarse:

"_Según la información de Chiie* Haise...perdón Kaneki Ken, que ahora se llama Haise Sasaki frecuenta un café llamado: "RE". También dijo que tiene un cierto cambio físico a como usted lo describió Tsukiyama-sama, parece ser que no tiene ningún recuerdo de su anterior vida. Se supo que ahora está en el CCG, así que le sugiero tenga cuidado cuando se le acerque. Tome-_Le dio un sobre-_en su interior hay una foto de como luce ahora. Tenga mucho cuidado Tsukiyama-sama."_

A punto de llegar al lugar dicho, abrió el sobre con miedo, con nerviosismo que hasta las manos le temblaban haciendo semblanza con ese jugo de adrenalina recorriéndole cada arteria hasta su corazón frenético. Con parsimonia saco la foto viendo poco a poco. Un cabello negro, con puntas blancas, un abrigo blanco puntas negras; su rostro, su rostro era el mismo, el mismo de cuando era aquel chico pelinegro, pero con una combinación del chico peliblanco.

-_*Oh...__Magnifi__c~__...*-_la algarabía era inminente. No importaba que cambiará, el solo verlo de nuevo subsano lo que ya creía muerto; Su amor malsano por él.

No quería entrar para no encontrarlo, puesto que, aunque Kanae le dijo que horarios eran más o menos los rutinarios de Kaneki era algo al azar, cuestión de suerte quizá. Para su sorpresa, vio ese cabello inconfundible del papel impreso soltando una risita reprimida; luego, una chica con mandil se aproximo a él dejandole un café, Haise le sonrrio. Tsukiyama apretó entre sus manos el sobre por esa escena, pero la dicha no le podía ser arrebatada.

-Jejeje...volvemos a los viejos tiempos..._~dolce~_-guardo la foto moviendo su cuerpo hacia la puerta para entrar.

La campana arriba de la puerta hizo su tintineante sonido despertando la curiosidad de los clientes por quien entro a el local. En cuanto la camarera lo vio ambos se miraron asombrados pues había un pasado de encuentros agridulces.

-¡Tsukiyama! Desgraciado, ¿Qué haces aquí?- farfulló con desdén deteniendole avanzar hacia donde sabia perfectamente cual era su objetivo.

-Touka-chan..._~how long~_-profirió con el sonido de sátira que el sabia usar muy bien, sonriendole tan inocentemente; como si fueran mejores amigos.

-Tsch...no tienes derecho a decir mi nombre...no molestes a Kaneki...¿entiendes?-le enterró la pluma con la que anotaba las ordenes en el pecho del pelimorado-El no es como antes...si haces o dices algo que afecte su actual "yo" podría confundirlo y herirlo, te sugiero que te mantengas lejos de él ahora que te doy la oportunidad de salvarte de mi-él sonido de amenaza que salia de su boca era latente.

-Jajaja Touka-chan tan aterradora como siempre, tu atuendo nuevo y el tiempo no borro tus malos modales ¿cierto?-tomo la pluma con la que lo amenazaba-No creo que quieras hacer una pelea aquí mismo ¿qué dirá la clientela? No quisiera que perdieras tu vida tranquila por un hombre como yo. Ahora, atiéndeme como un cliente más sin protestar ¿si?-quebró la pluma regresando la amenaza sonriendo con frialdad.

-¡Mal nacido!-el odio de años hacia esa persona revivió en espuma que le quemaba el cuerpo.

Ni que fuera estúpido, Tsukiyama sabia perfectamente que tenia que aproximarse con argucia, subrepticio; un don que era de los mejores que él tenia. Tomo su lugar en una de las mesas más próximas a "Haise" mirando como tomaba su café, mientras leía un libro y lentes para ello. ¡Adorable! quería abalanzarse sobre él, besarlo como lo hizo aquella vez en que a ninguno de los dos les importo perder el oxigeno hacia sus pulmones, solo mantener esa unión de saliva, libio, lujuria sin decoro. Sin embargo, aunque su corazón imploraba el deseo reprimido, aunque su cuerpo febril le pedía a gritos el contacto ageno, Su razón, su sentido común le repetía en su cabeza como tantra: *_~calmato Tsukiyama...calmato~._..actuá con inteligencia...y tendrás lo que deseas...* Hablarse como tercera persona le servia. Con solo verlo le bastaba por él momento, ya ejecutaría su plan de ataque para hablarle.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre sus idas y venidas a "RE" estudio sus horarios al punto tan perfecto que incluso antes de que "Haise" llegará él ya se encontraba postrado en su lugar con las miradas displicentes y venenosas de Touka y Yomo sobre él; lo vigilaban, pero no podían estar sobre él. En un momento de descuido, en el que Touka atendía a unos clientes recién llegados mientra Yomo limpiaba tazas detrás de la barra miro con atención que "Haise" saco un libro conocido por la portada en cuanto sus ojos le miraron y su memoria se presento destellante. _"__Franz Kafka: "La metamorfosis"_ muy irónico que precisamente él leyera ese libro, puesto que de manera deliciosa, antojable, se le hacia parecido a Kaneki por su peculiar ser híbrido ¡Era hora! Sutilmente se acerco parándose a un lado de su mesa sin decir nada hasta que Haise perdió la atención a su libro al ver una sombra sobre lo que leia.

-mmnnh...¿Disculpe?-se quito los lentes y le miro curioso.

-Oh, disculpame. Vi que leías ese libro y no pude alejar mi atención a él. Son pocas las personas que entienden la literatura de la filosofía artística del existencialismo. Suele ser muy confuso en momentos ¿no te parece?

-Etto...si, es un libro que me recomendaron. Es interesante, y justo como dice...complicado, pero supongo que es para personas con una mente abierta.

-Si eso mismo...disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme?-pidió permiso de manera solicita para tomar el lugar vació.

-Eh...no lo se...no crea que soy grosero, pero no le conozco y...

-¡Oh si! ~I´m sorry~ me presentaré-Se inclino haciendo media caravana para presentarse-Soy Tsukiyama Shuu, y me gustaría hablar un poco de libros. Al igual que tu amo leer. ¿puedo?

-Ah...bueno, soy...Haise Sasaki...y...ehm...claro, adelante...-_*¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es esto que siento? Es como si fuera familiar, y de manera extraña...es un poco __fanfarrón__ y molesto...*_

_-__~Merci~_

A ambos, en sus mentes, esa escena fue un completo deja vu. Tsukiyama lo recordaba, Haise no, solo se le hacia peculiarmente parecido pero no tenia idea el porque.

Platicaron un rato sobre Franz, llegando a Akatsuki al final en donde "Haise" le llego un latido a su pecho con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al escuchar a "Akatsuki" y su libro: "El ahorcado de Mcguffin"

-Creo que...lo he leído antes...pero, no estoy seguro-notificó confundido él chico mirando el libro en sus manos, pensando encontrar el porque desde que aquel le hablo sentía todo ya vivido anteriormente, temiendo al pasado que no quería recordar pues había un miedo que se antojaba tétrico y doloroso.

-"Los humanos se ven igual de dulces"

-¿Eh?

-Una frase de ese libro, "El ahorcado de Mcguffin" ¿No te parece que hay similitud en eso por los ghouls?-de manera pretenciosa, sugerente, y peligrosa se acerco a él.

-Eh...si...

Tsukiyama sutil y juguetonamente deslizo sus dedos sobre la mesa al punto de tocar el dorso de Haise que acaricio con sus dedos en un baile lento pero encantador.

-Nos veremos después, Haise Sasaki-san-sin darle tiempo de reaccionar por su atrevimiento se levanto de la silla no quitandole esa sonrisa sancarrona y auto suficiente a el chico confundido hasta que salio del local devolviendo la mirada a Touka diciendo solo con eso que la victoria ya la tenia asegurada.

.

.

.

.

La investigación sobre "cascanueces" seguía en pie para atraparlo, leyendo informes y posibles planes para poder atraparlo departe de su escuadra, sobre el escritorio de su habitación con una lampara alumbrando ese solo rincón.

Extasiado de leer, se quito los lentes botándolos con indiferencia sobre el mueble de madera, sobo con su dedos indice y pulgar él puente de su nariz dejando caer su espalda y nuca hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo.

-Tsukiyama...Shuu...Tsukiyama-san...Tsukiyama...-masculló en la soledad de su habitación perdiéndose en los recuadros del techo, en las grietas, en un camino imaginario entre hendiduras llevando a su mente lejos de esas cuatro paredes.

"_Dos respiraciones acompasadas, la fiebre por el frenesí en complacer un deseo efímero, enfermo y egoísta. La falta de aire por esos besos que le quitaban toda cordura posible. El falo llenando su interior incitando a un fuerte golpete contra sus caderas, el libido despertado, el recato olvidado. El farfullo jadeante de palabras sin sentido, y el hombre repitiendo su nombre con dulzura"_

_*Ka...Kaneki-kun*_

_-_¿Ah? Pero...¿Qué...que fue eso? Uuhgg...

Su cabeza le punzaba una y otra vez. Su corazón estrépito y confundido latía urgente en su pecho.

_*No olvides quien eres...regresame lo que me pertenece*_

-¡No! Desparece, desaparece...

_*Jejeje...ingenuo, queriendo ser quien no eres, queriendo aparentar que no lo sabes. ¡Yo se quien eres! ¡eres yo! ¡eres yo!*_

-¡Vete, vete!-se apretaba la cabeza, se intento cubrir los oídos, pero nada que hiciera evitaría escuchar esa voz peor que la conciencia; no importaba que hiciera, ese "yo" estába en su interior y le negaba salir por temor a perder el control de algo desconocido.

.

.

.

.

Las jaquecas constantes, las voces ensordecedoras, los deja vu confusos. Tsukiyama Shuu, con solo sus palabras bien cuidadas, su conocimiento sobre la lectura, la pasión con la que hablaba le hacia sentir que lo ahogaba, que lo necesitaba, que lo odiaba...que lo amaba. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Por un tiempo dejo de ir a ese café, temiendo encontrase con el chico extravagante y misterioso.

Regresaba luego de una reunión con el equipo de Suzuya. Pidió estar solo preocupando un poco a Mutsuki quien, al igual que Shirazu notaban que Sasaki estaba muy distraído.

Camino sin un rumbo al parecer llegando a un parque vació ya que era de noche siendo envuelto por la tenue oscuridad de la misma, así como el silencio leve por los grillos cantores de los jardines.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. Salí a dar una vuelta, debo tener mucha suerte el encontrarte en un lugar tan cliché pero al mismo tiempo tan al azar.

El momento en que se perdió en sus pensamientos para poder explicarse el porque Shuu le causaba tanto desasosiego se aparece de la nada. Giro a verlo asombrándose no solo por verlo ahí si no porque tenia la ropa desaliñada así como rastro de sangre en sus labios.

-Tsu...Tsukiyama...san...-el farfullo del nombre del hombre fue rabioso poniéndolo alerta. Tsukiyama Shuu era un ghoul.

-_~¡Bonjour Haise-san!~_ o...¿Como prefieres que te digan?

-¿Qué quieres de mi? Eres muy sospechoso y de algún modo te me antojas molesto. Además de que eres un ghoul. No se quien seas, pero voy a eliminarte.

-¡Jajajajaja! Veo que esa irritabilidad sigue ahí en ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

En un movimiento rápido estaba frente él tomándole el rostro.

-Que rápido me olvidaste...Kaneki Ken...

-¿Qué...estas...?

Sin explicación sus ojos se pusieron ruidosos, esa agua fría corría por su tez, ahogándolo en un mar de confusión. Las lineas que formaban su boca fueron asaltadas por otras suaves y cálidas, familiares. El par de sus pupilas se dilataron por el contacto, ese sutil rose.

-Vuelve a mi Kaneki. Vuelve con tu Tsukiyama...

-No...¡Nooo!-alejo las manos ajenas de su cara para cubrirla con la suyas cayendo en un infierno olvidado de su mente. Su kagune salio de su espalda mostrando su esclerotida negra-¡Espero estés listo!-trono sus dedos mostrándose amenazante.

-¡Jajajaja! Si, si esto es lo que quería ver...

Ambas Kagunes se enredaban entre golpes para herir al dueño de ellas. Shuu no paraba de reír como demente por los ataques de "Haise" en lo que este; furioso, confundido, le atacaba queriendo matarlo para callarlo, para no recordar eso que su "yo" interno le decía, un diablillo que quería que se portara mal picando con su grillete hasta hacerlo caer en las profundidades del mal.

Las fuerzas eran similares, un descuido por parte de Sasaki en su punto ciego y Tsukiyama le encajo la Kagune en su pecho cerca del corazón escuchándose el estrépito grito de "Haise".

-Si, si, si...¡eso es lo que quería ver! Ese rostro tuyo, pero a diferencia de estos momentos, tu mirada despedía lujuria. ¡Despierta Kaneki! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!-le atacaba por todos lados dejándolo inconsciente.

Se lo llevo entre sus brazos viendo que en lo que llegaba a su hogar curaba poco a poco, debía darse prisa antes de que despertara.

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo pesaba, sus heridas aunque curadas, le dolían interiormente. ¿Dónde estába? Miro a todos lados hasta dar con una figura estética y larga frente a un gran ventanal que dejaba ver una deslumbrante luna.

-Oh...Kaneki,despertaste

-¿Qué...que hago...? ¿Dónde...? uugg...-le punzo la cabeza en el instante en que quería salir de la cama.

-Tranquilo...debes reposar. Dime, ¿Qué te hicieron? Tardaste mucho en despertar creyendo que me había pasado de la raya al herirte.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-inquirió con mandato.

-Oh...que pena...sigues sin recordarme, temo que, tendré que recurrir a métodos más eficientes.

-¡Me voy!

En cuanto bajo los pies al suelo y se levanto vio que estaba desnudo cubriendo su pudor en un movimiento rápido.

-¿Por...por qué estoy desnudo?

-Al parecer...-comenzó a acecharlo, un león en busca de su presa.

-¡No te acerques! ¡te lo advierto!-apretaba la sabana sobre su cintura.

-Tendré que recordarte, con mi cuerpo, quien eres tu realmente.

-¿Qué...?

Le tomo la barbilla con rudeza para hacer que lo mirara y sin darle tiempo de soltar cualquier replica volvió a asaltar esas delgadas lineas carnosas.

Haise abrió los ojos, de nuevo, sorprendido siendo tirando a la cama detrás de él con extremada facilidad. Un títere que no podía dejar de moverse porque no tenia el control de los hilos, pues esas manos danzaban por su piel sabiendo a caricia,

-No...de...detente...

El atacante estaba sordo ante las suplicas, saboreando la aroma perdida. Era diferente, singularmente diferente, pero pronto recuperaría su esencia ordinaria, por la cual se enamoro del ser que todo el tiempo quería parecer insufrible y fuerte.

Los botones rosas exaltados como dos montañas debido al insistente masaje en ellos, el calor que llegaba hasta la razón disolviéndose en la neblina del libido. Las olas de una refrescante, traviesa agua tocando partes delicadas, intimas. Los recovecos de un sexo sensible.

-Tsu...Tsukiyama...no...-él pundonor se extravió con los toques complacientes y exactos, la confusión, y ese resuello anhelante que inconscientemente decía lo que no podía fingir.

El miembro erecto, húmedo, suplicando atención por esas caricias que no paraban sobre su piel que se veía exquisitamente más sensible de lo normal, su cuerpo asemejaba recordar cosas que olvido de si mismo. Lo hacia estremecer en un punto exacto de lujuria y apetito despierto, olvidando quien era el que lo tocaba de esa forma explotante y vehemente.

-Cuanto tuve que esperar para esto...-dijo lleno de dicha y regocijo ante el cuerpo que degustaba probar bajo suyo.

La voz ajena apenas le hizo volver del mundo de placer en el que lo habían metido sintiendo como un gran falo invadía entre sus carnes estremeciéndolo por la invasión a su interior cálido húmedo y abierto. Los golpeteo contra su trasero, esos pares de carne moviéndose contra su carne de manera grotesca y pervertida le acobijaban en algo que poco a poco recordaba llenado entre imágenes en su mente , el placer dado, el apetito egoísta de un sentimiento olvidado, y recordado ahora.

-Tsukiyama...-olvidando toda vergüenza y pudor abrazo el cuello ajeno acercando sus pelvis y sus labios urgente de ser violados.

-Kaneki...volviste...volviste...

-Dámelo...dámelo con fuerza... mal nacido...

Una risa sancarrona fue emitida por los labios del amante que poseía a su victima. Como dos animales en celo, entregándose el placer mutuo y egoísta contradictoriamente dicho. Forzaban su cuerpo contra el otro para buscar lo que con implorante suplica malsanamente enferma y libidinosa querían encontrar. Arguyendo el momento, saboreando la tez que demandaba por ser profanada con caricias pervertidas y necesitadas. En un cansancio por la misma pose se voltearon los papeles sentándose sobre su caballo que montaba con destreza, moviéndose sobre él de arriba hacia abajo.

-Voy a exprimirte hasta conseguir lo que quiero...espero estés preparado Tsukiyama.

-Kaneki...

La amenaza tan intensa solo le hizo excitarse más. Tomo sus caderas sintiendo como las movía, como salia y entraba su miembro erecto y caliente de esa pared con mellas que le proporcionaban un exquisito rose de lo largo a la punta.

-Tsukiyama...Tsukiyama...más...así...

No podía con esa imagen tan pervertida. Ese cuerpo sobre el suyo abierto de par en par, recibiéndolo, esa polla balancearse de arriba hacia abajo al igual que sus caderas de manera sucia y erótica. La forma tan sensual en la que su nombre era pronunciado, emitido de esa voz y él efluvio que regresaba a sus fosas nasales. Salvajemente se incorporo del colchón, tomo los labios de su jinete y lo tiro sobre la cama abriendo más cada pierna de un lado a otro, levantando su cadera al punto de solo dejarlo prendado de la espalda y la cabeza.

-¡Idi...idiota! ¡está posición es embarazosa! ¡bas...basta!

No fue escuchado, Tsukiyama tenia primera fila en esa vista tan lujuriosa penetrando con fuerza para llegar más adentro de las fauces de la cueva recondida urgente de placer.

-Aaah...¡Ahí, justo ahí!

Obedeciendo ante las demandas de Kaneki penetro más fuerte cumpliendo sus expectativas pues su compañero no dejaba de jadear, de intentar decir algo sin lograr terminar la palabra volviéndose incoherencia dentro del coito.

-Más...Mas...

El cuerpo entumecido por las envestidas les dio ese dulce y exquisito sabor del climaz profiriendo de sus sexos saliendo en forma blanquecina, aquel néctar espeso, ese elixir con consistencia de la lujuria complacida y un apetito saciado.

.

.

.

.

El calor propio junto con él de uno extra hacia que el rose de su dermis con las suaves sabanas fuera un lugar agradable.

-Kaneki...Kaneki...mon amore...-Le susurraba con travesura sin dejar de mimar su ahora nueva cabellera negra-blanca.

-Tsukiyama...-soltó el nombre en suspiro de infinita paz, recargando su frente en esa pared cálida que lo resguardaba como un recoveco de amor-Me trajiste de vuelta, terco desquiciado...

-Si...yo no podía concebir el mundo sin ti...

-Siempre de cursi y romántico...que molesto eres...

-Jejeje...

No podía verlo, pero Tsukiyama sabia que sonreía entre su cuerpo, sin dejar esa pose y los pies de Kaneki acariciando sus piernas con parsimonia. Ese mundo pequeño, la sensación de un calor diferente al suyo. Nada, nada podía comparase con ese instante, de esos tantos otros que seguro ahora volverían a la vida.

**-FIN-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<br>Bueno y...¿qué tal? o.O la verdad trate de seguir los consejos de Seiren -una amiga de Facebook- sobre el uso de alegorias y metaforas...mmm no se que tan bien haya estado...a mi me convencio pues la verdad si me quebre la cabeza ._. no es mi estilo, me cuesta un poco...pero bueno, lo importante es que les guste. No olviden dejar fav, follow, o review, baile erotico (?) jaaja lo que gusten -w-**

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
